forgottenrealmshouseofrevelryfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyr'numerxyrthrak Family
The Thyr'numerxrthrak family line began generations ago with a young human girl of divine beauty. They say she was touched by Sune, flawless. Long wavy locks of thick scarlet hair washing over a body of perfect curves. Pale unblemished skin that seemed to glow in the light of the sun and the moon. Though her eyes were her most stunning feature, pools of liquid emerald green as bright as the gems themselves. Her eyes were full of life and joy and caused even the strongest of will to flinch for a few moments, lost in blank thought. Those mesmerizing pools earned her the title, the Jewel of Sune. Thyr'numerxyrthrak, the Ignitor, greediest of all dragons. His lust of treasure turned whispers of the Jewel of Sune into a grand obsession. He incinerated whole cities in his search of the Jewel, finally learning it was stowed away in the Dale Lands.His discovery that the Jewel was a human woman did nothing to quell his obsession but only heightened it. He wanted to possess what all others coveted. His terms for surrender of the Jewel were simple, a trade of her life for their's, after a brief display the dalesfolk surrendered the Jewel hesistantly. Jewel, as she was now known, only feared those first few months with Thyr'numerxyrthrak. The prized piece of his hoard he defended her merciliessly. He disintegrated countless would be heroes attempting to save Jewel from her dragon overlord. He razed towns and small cities in search of jewels and fine clothing to further enchance Jewel's enchanting beauty. Jewel realized that the power she had over men and women was a power that also influenced her dragon captor. She lusted in the power she commanded and eventually reverse the roles of master and slave. Over the years she had Thry'numerxyrthrak obtain a vast treasure and servants to do her bidding. Her rewards for the dragon were nights of pleasure eventually leading to the birth of several children, beautiful creatures of awesome power. The most unqiue birth was red dragon wyrmling with a smooth flawless exterior. Generations later the blood of Thyr'numerxyrthrak had thinned but the beauty and power of the family remained constant and the family thrived. The natural greed of the family lead it to trade and exploration of old ruins in search of lost and valuable treasures. Their ancestory lessened the impact of morally wrong decisions creating a family of business that could easlily cross the moral line when they needed to. The family was well disciplined and honorable in their agreements however after a failed trade involving a questionable family's magical merchandise the Thyr'numerxyrthrak family began to lose control of it's holdings. The owners of the lost merchandise became Hoar-bent on vengence and began hiring other organizations to disrupt trade with the Thyr'numerxyrthraks. Businesses and other trade organizations were paid off in boycott attempts. The disruptions crippled the family beginning a slow decay of the small empire built by the Thyr'numerxyrthraks. At their most desperate times the family found themselves looking beyond that moral line into the heart of corruption, the Nine Hells of Baator. Through numerous pacts and sacrifices to a multitude of devils and devil lords the family was able to stave off the impending calapse of their empire and rid themselves of their mettlers. The price would be paid in faith, souls, and flesh. Category: Organizations